


Obviously It Should Be Me

by MarsHunter06



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M, James Rogers is real, Minor WinterWitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 16:09:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20548946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarsHunter06/pseuds/MarsHunter06
Summary: It's James Rogers' 8th birthday and everyone's dying to know who his favorite uncle is. Natasha and Wanda know the answer, but it doesn't stop the boys from arguing.





	Obviously It Should Be Me

**Author's Note:**

> I actually got this idea from a prompt someone sent me eons ago. It was about who the Godfather was going to be tho, this was slightly tweaked. I'm sorry I lost the original prompt... anyways...

James Rogers is the pride and joy of everyone who knows him; his parents are especially happy for their miracle baby, while his many uncles and aunts spoil him rotten. This child could get away with absolutely anything, but since he is the son of Captain America and Black Widow, so he typically stays inside his lane. Every now and then he gets into trouble, but that’s another story.

It is James’ eighth birthday. All of the Avengers that were not away for a mission were in attendance. It is a very special day after all. The child was currently giggling with Wanda in the living room as she attacks him with tickles. Meanwhile, Natasha and Steve are busy making sure everything is running smoothly for their little one’s birthday. Outside of the house in the backyard are James’ favorite uncles: Bucky, Tony, and Sam. Sadly, dear Uncle Clint was called upon last minute for a mission.

The three men are conversing and discussing the presents the boy was sure to enjoy when suddenly, the topic shifts. It brings out their competitive side and their male ego. The question: Who is James’ favorite?

“Obviously, it’s me. The kid is named after me! What more proof do you need?”

“That’s a load of bull, Barnes, and you know it. His name wasn’t up to him, it was up to his old man. Besides, I get him the best presents. Remember the new frisbee he spent months obsessing over?”

“Alright, Tony, I’m gonna stop you right there. You can’t just buy the kid with presents, you gotta actually bond with him. James and I have weekly scheduled afternoon sessions. I see the kid more than the both of you.”

“It’s not about how much time you spend with him, Sam. It’s about the quality of time. We make macaroni art together and I tell him stories of when his dad was a punk ass kid.”

“You’re not the only one with art from the kid, Barnes. We have them all over the new avengers facility! Everyone here loves the kid.”

“Tony’s right, we do all love him. We should just ask him who his favorite is instead of guessing.”

“The only good idea you’ve ever had in your life, Sam.”

“Can it, Bucky. Wouldn’t want James to hear his namesake bullying his favorite uncle.”

Before the three men could continue their arguing, James was being chased out of the house by Wanda as he tries to get away from her tickling. Luckily for James, Bucky takes this opportunity to take Wanda into his arms. She blushes at the contact, but smiles as she leans up to give him a kiss.

James’ laughter is enough to put a smile on their faces. Seriously, this kid could end all wars just by being his adorable self.

“What are you guys all doing out here? It’s almost time to cut the cake! Dad got chocolate!”

“Chocolate is my favorite too, James! Why don’t you give your favorite Uncle Sam a high five!?”

James happily runs toward Sam and jumps to give him a high five. Sam then turns around and gives the others a smug grin. Tony and Bucky both roll their eyes. Bucky lets go of Wanda and picks James up, throwing him over his shoulders.

“Come on, James, your favorite Uncle Bucky will personally take you to get the first slice of your birthday cake!”

“Wee! Come on! Let’s go!”

Wanda smiles as both her James are having a good time. Sam shakes his head, but follows them inside while Tony chuckles at Bucky’s attempt to win James’ favor.

Once inside the house, they all gather around the dining table with James in the middle. They all stand around the star of the day and sing happy birthday. He has a bright smile on as Tony records the whole thing. He silently makes a wish then blows out all eight candles on his cake. Everyone cheers as Natasha helps James make the first cut on the cake then serves everyone a piece.

Now it was time for presents. Everyone gathered around James once again as he carefully tore off the wrapping paper on all of his presents. He got a new board game from his parents, a scooter from Sam, an action figure from Bucky, a music box from Wanda, and a new teddy bear along with a note promising to tell him the story of it courtesy of his dear Uncle Clint. It was no surprise to everyone that he saved the most extravagant looking present for last… and that it was from Tony. James goes to unwrap the present and inside was a shield just like his old man’s. A smaller version with a magnetic band calibered to return to James at his command. The eight year old’s grin couldn’t be any bigger as he runs to hug the man who gave him the gift.

“What do you say to testing it out, kid?”

“Really! Can I? Mom and Dad?”

Steve and Nat both nod their heads in approval. Happy that he got permission, James grabs Tony’s hand and runs out the door with his new toy. Tony gives the others a smirk and mouths, ‘I win’ as he’s being led outside by the young boy.

Wanda gives Bucky a look asking what that was all about, but he was too busy rushing after Sam to prove he was the favorite. Natasha walks over to Wanda once she senses the young women’s confusion.

“Don’t mind them. The boys are fighting over who James’ favorite is.”

“Really? That’s what this is about?”

“Yep. Boys.”

“Typical. I think the answer is obvious.”

“Oh really? Who do you think it is?”

“Clint. He’s the one who sees James the most.”

With everything mostly cleaned up and all the guests tired from their strange competition of James’ affections, it was time to end the birthday party. There was still one more thing to settle though. Bucky, Sam, and Tony corner James and ask the one question they’ve all been dying to know the answer to: Who’s the favorite? James, being the wonderful little boy he is, gives the most diplomatic answer.

“You’re all my favorite. My favorite Uncle Bucky! My favorite Uncle Sam! My favorite Uncle Tony! I can’t choose and I won’t!” 

He gives all three of them a giant hug as to prove his point and the three men decide that they weren’t going to pressure the kid, especially since he was fighting exhaustion from all the fun he had today. Wanda offers to put James to bed while Natasha and Steve finish putting away his new toys. 

She tucks him into his bed and gives him a kiss on his forehead, wishing him sweet dreams. He grabs a hold of her hand with sleepy eyes. She leans down to listen to him as he has a secret to share with her.

“Don’t tell the others, but you’re my favorite.”

She smiles as she hears his confession before he drifts off into his dreams. She gently smoothed out his hair, and waits till his breathing is even before she leaves the room.

Bucky notices the smile on her face as she walks down the steps and asks what happened. She simply smiles as she leads him out of the Rogers house. 

“Nothing much, just that I’m the favorite from both of my James.”

Tony overhears this and realizes what this means. 

“What!? Fine, you’re the kid’s favorite aunt, but who’s the favorite uncle?”

Natasha rolls her eyes, not this again. Clint really needs to get back to put the others in their place.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone who has read my HDMaDM series knows I'm hella biased on who the favorite is. This fic fits into that verse pretty well. Also I'm kinda digging WinterWitch more (:


End file.
